Operation Barren Garden
Operation Barren Garden 'is the third mission in ''Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing '''John Clark - Welcome to the CIA, ladies and gentlemen. We're glad to have you on board. My name is John Clark, and you're going to report to me for the duration of your assignment. It's an honor to be working with you, and I was impressed by your work in West Virginia. That being said, listen carefully, because we do things a little differently around here. As you're all aware, a nuclear device was detonated in Baltimore two days ago. What people don't know is that we almost went to war with Russia over it, as certain evidence pointed in that direction. It turns out that they weren't responsible, and you can thank your lucky stars cooler heads prevailed. If they hadn't, we could very easily have had a full-scale exchange on our hands. As our people on the ground have sorted through the evidence, we've turned up a few new leads. The bomb was brought in through Baltimore by way of a shipping facility in Haifa. Intelligence suggests that this isn't the only weapons trafficking that's been happening through that site, and we need you to go in and find out who's been shipping what where. The Israeli government is backing us up on this one, but we need to go in fast and quiet so that the people running this operation don't get wind of it and destroy their records. Your assignment is to get two pieces of information. First, we need copies of the shipping manifest for everything that's moved off that dock in the last month. Second, we need to track where they're getting their supplies from, and that means a list of serial numbers for what's in the warehouse. Keep your heads down, and if they raise an alarm, get out fast. We don't need a public spotlight on this mission. Mission objectives: 1. Collect documents from office Go to the office building in the NW corner of the complex and collect any shipping documents related to manifests bound for Baltimore. 2. Get weapons info from warehouse At a supervisor's station in one of the warehouses, you should find a listing of all the serial numbers for the weapons stored here. Get that list so we can track the shipments. 3. Go to extraction zone Get your team back to the dock safely. We'll pick you up there. 4. Do not set off the alarm The alarm will go off if any of the guards spot you and have time to call in an alert. Try to avoid extended firefights and the spotlights of the central tower. If the alarm does go off, you'll have to finish up and get out fast before local authorities show up. NEWSWIRE BALTIMORE, MARYLAND (The Mungle Times) - Authorities are still looking for answers in the wake of Sunday evening's devastating terrorist attack in Baltimore, Maryland. Over a hundred thousand people are presumed dead in the wake of a massive explosion at the site of Sunday's championship game, with tens of thousands more still unaccounted for. High radioactivity counts at the bomb site have hampered rescue efforts, as emergency gear has been rushed to Baltimore from all over the country. "The bomb was definitely a nuclear device," said FBI spokeswoman Joanna Sleighton. "This is our worst nightmare come true." Authorities estimate that it will be several weeks, if not longer, before the full extent of the damage is known. Sympathetic responses have poured in from around the world, as world leaders have expressed their solidarity with the American people in this time of crisis. The President offered words of sympathy to a grieving nation as well as a promise to punish those responsible for the bomb. "There is no doubt in our minds about that. This was a terrorist attack on American soil. We are going to find whoever did this and we are going to make them pay." Central Intelligence Agency In the wake of the events in Baltimore, the CIA has formed a new task force. Its mandate is to track down and bring to justice those responsible for the bombing. The task force is partially comprised of former members of the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team, yourself included. You and the other HRT members were selected because of your training in close quarters combat and operations in civilian areas. The field commander for the task force is John Clark; you'll be taking orders from him now. Clark is an experienced CIA field agent, and he has a military background as well. He will be briefing you about the details of operations and will provide your mission objectives. CIA analyst Jack Ryan, who was instrumental in defusing the tension between the U.S. and Russia, will be running the intel side of things. As he tracks down more data on the situation, he will feed you additional operational information. The entire free world is looking to you for results. Good luck. CIA Intelligence Dossier: Barren Garden January 29, 2002 Author: Jack Ryan U.S. Customs has established the route used to transport the nuclear device to Baltimore. It came in through the Port of Baltimore and was transported to the game site inside a van stolen from the West Virginia television station back on New Year's Eve. Clearly, the waters on this one run deep. What's more interesting is the stop the bomb made before it entered the United States. It came over on a freighter whose last port of call was Haifa, Israel. Its entire cargo came from a warehouse in the dock district there, one that the CIA has long suspected is a hub for a weapons ring that handles highly controlled biological and chemical weapons components. Now it appears that the group operating that warehouse has graduated to at least handling nuclear weapons as well. The scope of operating conducted there, and the extent of the organization behind them, must be ascertained immediately. Walkthrough NEWSWIRE HAIFA, ISRAEL (The Mungle Times) - Israeli police report this morning that an overnight raid of a shipping facility in the port of Haifa was a dramatic success. Police spokesman Ari Shimron announced the seizure of stockpiles of illegal weapons destined for a variety of terrorist groups. While no details are officially available at this time, a government source speaking under a guarantee of anonymity claimed that weapons seized ranged from assault rifles and grenades to surface-to-air missiles. A search is currently on for the owners and operators of this facility. Category:Missions